resido_defense_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Arrancar
"Your past does not excuse your present" - Agent Arrancar. Mako "Kenpachi" Shirosake , also known by her code name Agent Arrancar is the founder and current director of the Resido Defense Force. She is also considered on the best in her field. Appearance Mako is pale, short, petite young woman. She has thick, messy black hair which reaches just slightly below her shoulders and has mild purple eyes. Her clothing choice includes a long sleeved black shirt and dark, baggy pants and occasionally a black kimono and hakama. She either wears her main weapon, Kurotaiyou on her waist by means of a sash or simply holds it. Personality Mako, unlike most people does not have a constant personality. Instead, her personality changes according to the circumstances and sometimes for no reason. Mainly, there are three "facets" to her personality. Brash Facet " .....some random himedere jackarse of a noob whose stupidity level is over 9000." As we can guess from the above quote, we can guess, that in this facet, she is quite brash, blunt,rude and arrogant. In this facet she is also impulsive, battle-hungry, brutal and lethally violent. She also has a disdain for authority and is quite cunning and would exploit any of her opponent's weaknesses without a second thought. She is also sarcastic and sadistic facet. This her "default" facet as it is her natural personality. Callous Facet "Your defeat is inevitable." In this facet of her personality, Mako is cold, callous, indifferent, prideful and borderline arrogant. She seemingly has no regards for other's emotions. She always maintains a polite yet icy and distant aura. In this facet, she tends to be formal as well. In this facet, she can also concoct brutal, yet surefire strategies. Assertive facet "Now, now, no fighting, please." '' By far, Mako's assertive facet is her least violet and most friendly aspect by far. She usually maintains this aspect only due to her administrative roles. Instead of creating problems, she instead prefers to solve them. General behaviour ''"Power equals responsibility." Mako, in general, has a strong sense of duty, balance and justice. She also strongly believes that a sad past is no excuse for a bad present. She is initially kind to new comrades, however, this can soon take a turn for better or for worse. While she has few "true friends" she does hold them very dear. At times, she can also be a bit childish and random. Weapons and Fighting Skills Being the director of the RDF, a secret security force, Arrancar is a brilliant tactician and commander. She is also a strong fighter with overwhelming speed and precision. Zanpakuto Main article: Kurotaiyou The name of Arrancar's Zanpakuto is the heat- type Zanpakuto Kurotaiyou (Lit. "Black Sun") It is a katana with a black hilt and blade and a red guard and a red tassel hanging from the hilt. She has achieved both a shikai and a bankai with her Zanpakuto. Shikai Her shikai command is "Jibun o Shimeshimasu" (Lit. Show yourself). This causes the blade to extend itself and the entire sword turns golden, allowing the user to radiate and launch pure waves of heat from the blade. Her shikai also enables her to scald an opponent merely by toughing them. Bankai Her bankai is "Dai Moeru O Kurotaiyou" (Lit. The great blazing king which is Kurotaiyou). Releasing Kurotaiyou's bankai form results in a long, serpentine dragon with black scales tipped with red. It also has two great horns upon its head in which a bright red "sun" is situated. The Bankai has the power to breathe fire and limitlessly control heat. The dragon can be controlled through the user's will. = Ghost Form This is Arrancar's final trump card. In this form, created by forceful submission to one's own mind, she turns intto another entity altogether. This "entity's" form itself is unknown, as Arrancar's ghost form has a top speed of the hypersonic speed of Mach 6.04, rivalling the world's fastest aircraft, the X-15 and it has never been photographed or caught on tape. Entomology and Namesakes * "Mako" comes from the Mako Shark, the world's fastest shark, a reference to her incredible speed. * "Kenpachi" (Lit. No matter how many times you cut him, he won't be cut) is a name given to the strongest of each generation and is a testament to her prowess. * Shirosake (Lit. Whitewine). Quotes * "Your past is no excuse for your present." * "I'm bored beyond all reason." * "Words cannot explain...." * "Sleep under a tree, wake up on a cloud." * "WE MUST SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" * "A cute Grimkitty is a good Grimkitty." * "Under these circumstances, a failure is unacceptable." * "You may think friendship is magic, but truth is, life is not that easy." * "Life is a gardening tool and I will kick its sorry behind until it begs me to stop." * ".....some random himedere jackarse of a noob whose stupidity level is over 9000." * "A world ruled by scum will only give rise to more scum." (quoting Eustass Kid) * "Justice will prevail, you say? But of course! Whoever wins becomes justice!" (Quoting Donquixote Doflamingo.) * "The day you decided to tick me off is the day also shifted your permanent residence to hell." Credits * Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo for Rukia Kuchiki * Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo for Zanpakuto, shikai and bankai Category:Agents Category:Administration